


Pure Imagination

by Colorhersunshine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorhersunshine/pseuds/Colorhersunshine
Summary: So, I'll probably come back to this at some point and revise it/add more. I'm really just trying to get a feel of how to write these characters still because I love them so much (not you, Bobby, you can choke). I want to keep writing for them because I've read some great fics and some of them remained unfinished which gives me a tinge of sadness! I feel as if I've arrived at a party that's already having the streamers taken down and all the food is gone... As for another thing, I've seen a lot of different portrayals of how Logan sees getting involved with Marie. A lot of it is about accepting the wildness in him, the fact that she's literally absorbed it before (and more than once!), and overcoming/accommodating her mutation which are great themes. There's also the fact that they have been paired with different people despite obvious chemistry between them. I personally feel those two people are distractions for them both. I really see no connection between Jean and Logan. She's engaged to Scott and she's done nothing to win his affection accept for be pretty. Bobby is Rogue's first boyfriend who can understand having a mutation but only to an extent. Rogue earned Logan's affection by sneaking into his camper and falsely believing she saved him. That right there wiped out anything Jean ever did! So that's my diatribe, hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this hot mess express!





	Pure Imagination

He walks into the kitchen in the pursuit of a drink, hoping to find something to dull his senses, even if it’s only for a few seconds.

Ever since he ran his finger through the silver streak that shot through her hair, her scent lingered. It was sweet and tinged with a hint of shyness, a reaction to an affectionate touch. Even though it was fading, he found himself concentrating on it so hard that it was beginning to give him a headache.

He’d felt guilty for doing it, for crossing that barrier once more. He’d flirted with it, trying to bend its rules. He was never obedient, and when it came to her skin, he was no different. The guilt didn’t arise from her skin itself though. It was seated somewhere else.

The shyness in her scent. A result of something she was not used to. The guilt arose from his slight arousal at that. The animal in him saw it as easy prey, the human side of him saw a girl who didn’t quite know how to navigate her feelings around touching and being touched. And when he put it that way, it still sounded bad.

Logan didn’t touch women the way he touched Rogue. When he touched women, there were marks that were left after. A bruise, blooming on her hip. The imprint of teeth on her shoulder. Nail marks, dug into her breasts. Nothing they didn’t want, and nothing gentle like the one received by Rogue. He admired the perseverance of his past lovers—trying to leave marks. Whether it be the lusty barfly or something he invested some time in, none of them could leave something that lasted.

However, Rogue came close. Closer than anyone had been. Her scent had been torturing him for most of the day, and fuck, he needed that drink.

“Hey.” The young kid sitting at the island says.

Logan stared at Bobby for a fraction of a second before returning the greeting.

“Any chance of finding a beer around here?” He asked, walking to the fridge.

“Well…this is a school. So no. There’s Dr. Pepper in the cabinet.”

Logan could have been spared the extra two seconds of that explanation, but it looked like Dr. Pepper was the best he could do.

It was hard for Logan to place his exact feelings for Bobby. It wasn’t jealousy—if he wanted Rogue, he could have her. Yet she wasn’t ready for that, and neither was he. Bobby was training wheels, Logan was a Harley.

“Wait.” Bobby holds out his hand.

Logan took the bottle away from his lips and passed it to him. He watched as Bobby infused the glass with just enough ice to make it frosty. At least he wouldn’t have to drink it warm.

“Thanks.” Logan said, taking a seat across from him.

“So…you and Rogue. How’s that going?” Logan asked for the sake of conversation.

“Good, good.”

Lies had a certain scent. Luckily, he didn’t know Bobby well enough to be offended that he lied, but as it concerned Rogue, Logan began to reconsider the feelings about him.

“Really?” Logan’s voice grated, ever so slightly.

“I just…I want more. And she’s not able to do that.”

Logan wanted to smile. And that was the difference between him and Bobby right there. In a nutshell.

Logan always skirted past her perceived limitation. Embracing her when she needed it, touching her when she needed touching to be saved, touching her cause her own boyfriend wasn’t.

He was the only person touching Rogue, and he should feel even worse, but he couldn’t.

What Logan wanted to say to Bobby wasn’t nice. He wanted to say that Bobby lacked imagination. That there were ways to touch Rogue. Running a finger through her hair, a gentle caress of the cheek, and even ways to touch Rogue in the way he wanted to but couldn’t imagine. Strategically placed holes in garments—yet Logan shelved that thought for later. Giving Bobby that idea meant giving away what was his.

Rogue wasn’t meant to ride the training wheels, she was meant to straddle the Harley.

Logan offered general advice, and to Bobby it must have sounded like a vow of celibacy. For Bobby, it probably would be.

However, Rogue had something better in store, even if she didn’t know it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll probably come back to this at some point and revise it/add more. I'm really just trying to get a feel of how to write these characters still because I love them so much (not you, Bobby, you can choke). I want to keep writing for them because I've read some great fics and some of them remained unfinished which gives me a tinge of sadness! I feel as if I've arrived at a party that's already having the streamers taken down and all the food is gone... As for another thing, I've seen a lot of different portrayals of how Logan sees getting involved with Marie. A lot of it is about accepting the wildness in him, the fact that she's literally absorbed it before (and more than once!), and overcoming/accommodating her mutation which are great themes. There's also the fact that they have been paired with different people despite obvious chemistry between them. I personally feel those two people are distractions for them both. I really see no connection between Jean and Logan. She's engaged to Scott and she's done nothing to win his affection accept for be pretty. Bobby is Rogue's first boyfriend who can understand having a mutation but only to an extent. Rogue earned Logan's affection by sneaking into his camper and falsely believing she saved him. That right there wiped out anything Jean ever did! So that's my diatribe, hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this hot mess express!


End file.
